


Snowball Fight

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Mako, Snowball Fights, korra and asami really want one, mako is good with kids, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: While Korra and Asami are distracted, Mako goes to find the source of the crying he heard.He finds a little girl hidden in a cave and decides to make her feel better.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Ok cavities, if I can wrote this, you don’t stand a chance
> 
> I don’t have cavities guys, don’t worry
> 
> My teeth are white as....something really white

“No! Cheat,” Asami yells as Korda waterbends a mound of snow at her.

She dodges the mound easily, but she’s still glaring at Korra.

The alpha grins at Asami and she fights the urge to roll her eyes.

As Korra is rolling another ball, Asami grabs one of the others she made.

She throws it hard and it hits Korra straight in the face.

“Asami!” Korra sputters and the other alpha laughs.

“You deserved that!” Asami calls.

“Hey, wait. Where’s Mako?” Korra asks.

Asami starts to look around, realizing their omega was indeed gone.

The two alpha’s look round unable to find their omega till they hear lots of giggles.

Korra and Asami share a look.

Those sounded like the giggles of a little kid.

They walk for a little while until they find a small cove where one of the Southern Water Tribe kids was sitting.

She had tear streaks on her cheek but they were clearly old since she was giggling now.

She was sitting in none other than Mako’s lap.

The omega was cooing to the little girl as he played with her.

Korra pretends to stagger in pain.

“Damn. Baby fever hittin’ hard,” Korra wheezes.

Asami nods rapidly.

While the two alpha were more than ready to pop a knot and make a baby, Mako was more hesitant.

Since his parents died in an accident, he wanted to wait for kids when things were a little less dangerous.

Mako also really wanted a kid though.

He wasn’t very keen on the whole nine months of pregnancy thing, but he was willing to overlook it if he got a healthy baby.

But he was afraid of hurting it.

“Mako?” Asami says softly.

She didn’t want to scare Mako and get burnt.

Again.

Mako had apologized profusely the first time.

It wasn’t big but it still stung a little.

Like when you touch a cookie pan for a second after it comes out of an oven.

Korra did that last week.

She still had a slight scar from the small burn.

Mako turns and sees his alpha’s standing there.

“Korra, Asami,” he greets awkwardly. “This is Lilliana.”

Lilliana waves to the two alphas at the foot of the cave.

Korra smiles at her and waves back.

Asami blows the little girl a kiss which she giggles and pretends to catch and press on her cheek.

Mako subconsciously beams at the little girl and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Why don’t you go home now, hm? I’m sure your parents aren’t mad anymore,” Mako says.

The little girl nods and runs out.

A second later, she comes back and leaps into Mako’s arms, much to the omega’s pleasant surprise.

“Thank you,” the little girl whispers.

Mako smiles. “You’re welcome.”

The little girl takes off again and Korra turns to grin stupidly at Mako.

“What?” Mako asks defensively.

“You like kids, don’t you,” Korra sing songs.

“No,” Mako replies very quickly.

“That was awfully defensive,” Asami teases.

“I hate you both,” Mako grumbles.

Korra laughs and pulls the shorter bender close to her.

“It’s ok, your secrets are safe with us,” Asami promises.

Mako pouts at them and the two alphas laugh.

“Shit, I forgot our bags,” Korra groans.

“They were right next to us when we were snowball fighting, Korra,” Asami scolds.

The two don’t get very far before they’re both hit in the head with a snowball.

They turn and see Mako run away faster than they thought he could.

“No fair!” Korra yells. “We have to get the bags!”

“See you at dinner!” Mako calls back.

Asami places a comforting hand on Korra’s shoulder. “It’s ok. He’s just being a little shit right now because he knows he can get away with it. He’ll deal with the consequences tonight.”

Needless to day, Mako was very tired and limping the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Like pieces of a puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846011) by [ThatOneGuy56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56)




End file.
